underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New World Coven
Founding When do you guys think the New World Coven was founded? I'm not really good with my history, but I do know that Columbus never discovered America, he discovered the West Indies, so it is nearly impossible the NWC was discovered by then unless there were vampires aboard the ship and somehow made their way here to the US. 17th century seems to make sense since it was then a large amount of immigrants made their way here and colonized what is today America. The vampires could have boarded the ships and founded the NWC. The Norse discovered Canada, so they probably couldn't have founded the NWC. What are your opinions on it? Unrelated question, does anyone know if the Death Dealers were from the New World Coven or sent by the Budapest Coven Andrewh7 (talk) 02:53, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 : I think there’s a good case to be made for 16th–19th centuries, like the article says now, but we have no proof. For all we know, Leif Erikson could have been a vampire who turned a few Native Americans. Or an expedition from the Nordic Coven could have set out north over the pole during the winter, when they could take advantage of months of darkness. To me, it seems unlikely but not impossible that the New World Coven predates Columbus. I feel like the article shouldn’t state anything too definitively, when we’re mostly just speculating here. —yellowantphil (talk) 06:04, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Could be a combination of both. Psi-ragnarok (talk) 02:53, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Psi-ragnarok I totally see your point. If the Nordic Coven set out on an expedition of north over the pole during the winter, wouldn't they have landed in Canada or something and discovered the Canadian Coven? Would places like Canada and Mexico be their own covens or would they be branches of the New World Coven? Since the Vampire Council were living in New York in the NWC, is it safe to say they governed over both great covens: the Budapest Coven and the NWC? Andrewh7 (talk) 02:26, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 :I just checked a map, and if they went straight over the North Pole from the Nordic Coven, they would end up in Alaska or far eastern Russia, and it would be a loooooong trip. It’s probably more plausible that they wouldn’t cross the pole and would instead land in Greenland. From there, they might have eventually made their way south to America. I don’t think we know that there was actually a coven in New York City. : I think that the New World Coven and Budapest Coven each had their own council, but I’m not sure. As for the coven structure in the Americas, we have no information at all. I would imagine that the New York City coven presides over all other covens in the Americas, but that’s just my speculation. —yellowantphil (talk) 03:27, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : Why do you say that we don't know the NWC was in New York City/New York? Amelia and the Council were living in New York at the time which is speculated to be the headquarters of the New World Coven. Even if it's speculation, it makes the most sense. There are obviously a lot of people that live/visit New York City alone, same goes for vampires, and needs a place to house them all. Andrewh7 (talk) 02:54, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 ::I forgot about that line in the first novelization that mentioned a trip from New York. That does seem like pretty good evidence for the coven being in or near New York City. —yellowantphil (talk) 03:41, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Death Dealers Is it safe to say that the New World Coven definitely has Death Dealers rather than some form of Death Dealers? Andrewh7 (talk) 20:07, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 : I don’t know why the article called them “some form of” Death Dealers, so I took that part out. It seems like they would just about have to have Death Dealers. Maybe not as many as the Old World Coven, depending on whether there are lycans in their area. —yellowantphil (talk) 20:37, April 14, 2017 (UTC) : Why it say most likely rather than definitely? Weren't the Death Dealers on the train from the NWC or were they from the Budapest Coven? Even if they weren't from the NWC, why wouldn't they have Death Dealers? The NWC was founded by the Budapest Coven and was ruled by Amelia for an entire century, maybe more. Andrewh7 (talk) 23:46, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 ::I suppose it's because we have no hard evidence of Death Dealers at the NWC. It would be weird if they didn't have Death Dealers, but I don't think they've ever been mentioned or seen in the series. As I recall, there were no Death Dealers riding on the train in the first film. (Correct me if I'm wrong about that--I haven't watched that scene lately.) They were relying on the Old World Coven to provide security, which of course did not work out well for them. —yellowantphil (talk) 21:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :::There actually were Death Dealers on the train. They had Death Dealers on the train to protect Amelia and the Council on their way to Vienna I think and the Budapest Coven had Death Dealers to protect her on their way to Ordoghaz. Andrewh7 (talk) 21:43, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 ::::Hmm, well if there's proof that some Death Dealers came from the NWC, then go ahead and edit the article with that information. I would imagine that any Death Dealers riding on the train are from the NWC, but I don't know. We just shouldn't present speculation as fact. Anyway, I don't think I wrote any part of this article. —yellowantphil (talk) 22:01, April 17, 2017 (UTC) When was the NWC shown in Evolution? If it's only mentioned, is it considered an Underworld or Evolution location? Andrewh7 (talk) 15:17, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 :I don’t remember the NWC being mentioned in Evolution. I’ll watch for that next time I see the film, which will probably be soonish. —yellowantphil (talk) 17:00, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Yellowantphil Since the NWC was under the same leadership as the Eastern Coven, Amelia, could the NWC have similiar elements to that of the Eastern Coven and survived the Purges thanks to being run like the Eastern Coven? Andrewh7 (talk) 01:21, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Andrewh7